O CASAMENTO DE AIOROS E ELEKTRA
by Pipe
Summary: Depois que Elektra aceitou, eh hora de se casar. Mas a mae da noiva tem outros planos... Presente de niver para Elektra Black.
1. Os noivos

**O CASAMENTO DE AIOROS E ELEKTRA**

**Ou como tirar o sossego de um budista...**

Capítulo 01 – Os noivos

O casamento de Elektra e Aioros de Sagitário estava sendo preparado. Os convites enviados e conforme o prometido (ou ameaçado) por Elektra, ela enviou um convite especial à sua mãe. Que, contrariando o esperado, confirmou a presença – afinal, como ela mesmo respondeu, "a presença da mãe da noiva era imprescindível numa cerimônia como essa."

Shaka tentava de tudo. Chás, meditação, entrar em transe... Pensou até em fumar o incenso de camomila... Mas nada adiantava. Ele não conseguia deixar a irritação que o simples pensamento em Hipólita ali no Santuário lhe dava.

"É uma vagabunda. Pode ser uma rainha, mas é uma vadia. Vai se comportar horrivelmente só pra me afrontar. Vai usar roupas provocantes, perfumes exóticos, tudo pra tentar recuperar o pai de sua filha. Vou ter que me policiar ao máximo pra não dar o gostinho dela me ver sair do sério..."

Seu pequeno filhote, enquanto isso, tinha outras preocupações. Primeiro, ao saber do casamento de sua meia irmã, ele já foi perguntando se ia levar as argolinhas de novo. Elektra riu e confirmou. Moksha estava se achando o porta-aliança oficial do Santuário. Depois, uma ideiazinha começou a rondar a cabecinha roxa. Ele resolveu se abrir com o seu melhor amigo:

-Maisé, Taz. Eu fui vê lá... oi só... eu levei as aigolinha da tia Pipe quano ela se casou com u tio Saga... o tio Milo e o tio Camus tem tamem e é gossa... tio Afrodite troca de anel todo dia, mas a aigolinha dele doiada ta sempe la, nu dedu... O pai e a mãe do Orin tamem tem... só meu baba e meu papai num tem...

O cachorro deu um latido, sua colaboração na conversa.

-Não... não vô peigunta pro baba não, puque ele ta babo com alguma coisa, eu já sei quano ele ta babo com alguma coisa... é... maiseu podia peigunta po papai Mu, ne? Purisso que eu goto de fala com uce, Taz... Oce sabe das coisa...

À noite, Moksha rondou Mú um tempão, procurando estar debaixo de seus olhos o tempo todo... Se ele tivesse já uma telepatia mais desenvolvida, o teria chamado, mas o pequeno sabia que se tentasse chamar o ariano com a mente, todo mundo na casa ouviria. Ele não sabia direcionar ainda o chamado. Mas Mu-yu era sensível. E se ofereceu para por o garoto na cama. Shaka nem estranhou, absorto em seus pensamentos. Lá foram os "cabecinhas roxas" para o quarto. Conversaram muito sobre nada até que Moksha disparou:

-Papai, pode me contá uma coisa?

-Sim, Mok, o que você quer saber? "Oh, Athena, que não seja a explicação de como ele nasceu. Ele não ta preparado ainda. Eu não to preparado ainda".

-Poique todus papais e mamães usa aquela aigolinha doiada nu dedu e ocê e o Baba não?

"Que observador que ele é. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele perguntasse como ele nasceu. Essa pergunta nem eu sei a resposta."

-Mok-chan, sabe que eu nunca reparei nisso?

O menino sorriu, se achando agora. Ele sabia de algo que seu pai não sabia.

-Pode vê. Até tiu Dido, que toca de anel todo dia, num tia a aigolinha dele.

-Você é muito inteligente, Moksha. Pois eu vou ver, vou conversar com seu Baba e depois nós dois vamos resolver essa situação, ta? Você não precisa mais pensar nisso.

-Tá bom, então. B'a noite, papai.

-Boa noite, meu tesouro. – Mu beijou a testa do filho e o cobriu.

Depois saiu do quarto e foi refletir na sala. "Se o pequeno já notou, o grande deve ter notado também. Talvez ele esteja pensando nisso agora. Talvez eu devesse tomar algumas providências. Shaka é orgulhoso demais pra demonstrar, mas ele pode estar inseguro com a vinda de Hipólita. É melhor errar por excesso de zelo que por falta."

Com essas resoluções, Mu foi atrás do amado.

Dois dias antes do casamento, a mãe da noiva chegou, com um pequeno destacamento de amazonas. Saori se preocupou, mas Saga deu um jeito de manter os guardas do Santuário longe, deixando as "meninas de Hipólita" sob a guarda de Shina, Belier e das outras amazonas do Santuário. A antipatia mútua de Saori e Hipólita foi automática. Porque a rainha não reconhecia a deusa na jovem. E mesmo que reconhecesse, a deusa das amazonas era Ártemis. Saori achou que Hipólita era arrogante demais, mesmo que ela não fosse deusa. Diabos! Ela era rica, poderosa e acima de tudo, a anfitriã! Um pouco de respeito, não aquela condescendência irritante, não seria nada mal.

Aioria, que nunca teve sogra, achava que o irmão tinha um azar infinito em ter aquela jararaca loira do nariz empinado como seu carma.

-Os deuses sempre perseguiram meu pobre irmão. Tivesse ele ficado com a Seika, olha só, não precisava passar por isso.

Marin ria e acariciava seus cabelos castanhos.

-Aioros soube dobrar a filha, saberá lidar com a mãe.

O noivo mesmo, estava tranqüilo. Elektra tomava um chá da tarde com seu avô e tentava não arrancar os cabelos...

-Ela ta tramando alguma coisa... Conheço minha mãe. Ela não viria para o casamento assim, tão boazinha...

Shion suspirou. Sim, Hipólita tinha planos e 99 de chance que eram pra reconquistar Mu. Seria divertido senão fosse trágico. Mas o que era a Grécia senão o berço da tragicomédia?

N/A: Well, presente de aniversário para minha querida Elektra Black. Esta é a largada e eu espero terminar daqui três dias. Como atazanar um homem santo calmíssimo? Como deixar uma jararaca sem veneno? Como ter um final feliz? Esperem que eu vou tentar tudo isso... 17/04/06.


	2. O bom uso de luvas de pelica

**O CASAMENTO DE AIOROS E ELEKTRA**

**Ou como tirar o sossego de um budista...**

CAPITULO 02 – O BOM USO DAS LUVAS DE PELICA

Exatamente como o previsto, Hipólita andava pelo Santuário como uma rainha... ou como uma predadora... cuja presa era o ex-cavaleiro da primeira casa, um certo lemuriano chamado Mu.

Hipólita não poupava esforços. Túnicas diáfanas em locais estratégicos, decotes generosos, sandálias amarradas que realçavam suas belas pernas e o mais importante, estar sempre ao lado dele. Com a desculpa de conversar sobre Elektra, falar sobre Aioros, elogiar o trabalho artístico de Mu, conhecer melhor o Santuário, a rainha das amazonas não largava dele.

Shaka estava tomando chá de jasmim no jardim quando Elektra entrou. Primeiro ele aspirou o aroma da xícara, depois fechou os olhos para saborear a bebida:

-Seu pai não está. Deve estar pajeando sua mãe.

-Sei disso. Já vi os dois descendo para a casa de Áries... – Os dentes de Virgem rangeram levemente. –Ah, loiro! Eu já teria dado um "basta!" nessa situação. Até quando você vai fazer vista grossa?

Shaka terminou o chá, se ajeitou melhor nas almofadas, ganhando tempo depois abriu um sorriso:

-Elektra, sempre explosiva... Talvez a convivência com Oiros te ajude a melhorar... Sim, eu poderia "rodar a baiana" como Aldebaran gosta de dizer e dar um escândalo digno de qualquer lavadeira... Mas pense, garota. Isso não viraria contra mim? Não daria mais armas nas mãos da sua mãe? Não é segredo pra ninguém que ela só aceitou vir ao seu casamento para estar perto do Mu e tentar reconquistá-lo.

-Ou você confia muito no seu taco ou tem sangue de barata. Ficar aí, sentado, meditando só faz com que ela se sinta mais e mais confiante...

-As guerras são ganhas por quem tem a melhor estratégia. Vai por mim.

-Eu aprendi a gostar de você, Shaka-yo. Odiaria ver minha mãe ganhar, mesmo ela sendo minha mãe. Moksha iria ficar muito confuso...

-Imagino que sim... – e encheu a xícara novamente.

Elektra saiu bufando. Esses cavaleiros calminhos a deixavam estressada. Assim que ela estava longe demais pra ouvir alguma coisa, Shaka se levantou e atirou o bule, a xícara, o pires, tudo, na parede. Puxou os cabelos com as mãos, gritou, chorou, pediu paciência pra si e o fogo dos céus "pra cima daquela vagabunda". Resolveu tomar um banho pra se acalmar.

À noite, Moksha enterrou mais um pouco a adaga do ciúme no seu peito ao comentar que a mãe da Elektra era muito parecida com ele. Loira, olhos azuis, a diferença era nos lugares "mais cheios"... E antes que Mu o fizesse ficar quieto, Mok-chan revelou também que todos os homens do Santuário ficavam de olho na "poupança" dela, pois ela rebolava muito pra andar.

Shaka se levantou da mesa do jantar em silêncio. Moksha olhou para seu pai, que estava acompanhando o andar do outro com um olhar triste...

-Num vão bigar, vão?

-Hum? Não, Mok-chan, não vamos...

Realmente não brigaram. Shaka foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes, travando a porta com seu cosmos. Mu dormiu suspirando. "Até quando, minha deusa?"

A pergunta era feita por todo o Santuário, aliás. Afrodite enrolava um cachinho nos dedos, resmungando:

-É nessas horas que eu penso como eu odeio gente loira.

Pipe e Sukhi riram.

-Nossa, você odeia toda sua família, então?

-Só as mulheres loiras... – ele tentou corrigir, ocasionando nova rodada de risadas – que não sejam as minhas irmãs e primas... ah, vocês entenderam, suas horrorosas. Odeio mocréias que se comportam feito donas do mundo e dão em cima do marido das minhas amigas e amigos tão descaradamente...

Hipólita ouviu e veio dar um coicezinho de leve:

-Você tem que lembrar que a mocréia loira chegou antes e já tinha direitos sobre o citado marido...

Afrodite semicerrou os olhos e devolveu na hora:

-HAH! Mas essa é muito boa. First, my lady, usou o verbo no tempo certo: TINHA! Passado, tempo distante, já era. Desdenhou naquela época, a fila anda, meu amor. Segundo: hoje o citado marido já arrumou outro companheiro, outro filho, é o que vale...

-Isso é o que vamos ver, rascunho de miss.

Shion veio correndo tirar sua filha insuportável dali, antes que os três batessem nela, apesar dela ser uma rainha, mãe da noiva e convidada de honra do Santuário. Afrodite ficou possesso:

-Aonde já se viu tamanho desaforo? Rascunho de miss? Eu SOU lindo... mais lindo que ela, não é?

-Dá de dez a zero em muita mulher por aí, querido. Em charme e elegância, além da beleza.

-É só despeito. Ela é mesmo uma loira azeda. Em todos os sentidos...

Afrodite colocou o mindinho na boca:

-Pra estar nesse estado, jogando farpas feito um porco-espinho, ela deve estar meio desesperada...

-Quem é páreo para o Shaka?

-E mais. Ele e o Mu tem algo muito forte, coisa de infância... Não são quaisquer outros olhos azuis e corpão violão que vão acabar com tudo...

Aioros, na dele, escolhia as músicas para que os "wedding singer" cantassem. Shina e as outras amazonas distraiam Elektra falando dos vestidos e das maquiagens, Hipólita achando tudo muito fútil e desnecessário, mas a filha bateu o pé: não ia casar feito uma amazona, ia casar com o homem da sua vida e ia se enfeitar como uma mulher. A loira enfureceu-se mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos.

"Tenho que vencer de algum lado, de preferência em todos!" e foi novamente encher a paciência do "garoto que enfeitiçou sua filha".

Hipólita teve que reconhecer que ele tinha uns olhos esverdeados muito lindos. Calmos, num rosto de homem que prometia segurança e proteção. E um corpo definido...

"Pare com isso, estúpida! Ele é o inimigo! Desvirtuou sua filha, fez a cabeça dela contra tudo que você ensinou a vida inteira..."

-Pois não, minha senhora?

"Pelo menos, é educado." – Aioros, você tem noção do tesouro que vai levar pra casa amanhã? Elektra não é uma mulher qualquer...

-Claro que não. Senão eu não me casaria com ela...

"Ambicioso... talvez eu possa reverter a meu favor..." – Todo homem tem seu preço. Diga-me o seu, jovem. Diga quanto quer pra deixar minha filha em paz!

O sagitariano sorriu. Previsível. Até que demorou muito pra aquele papo acontecer...

-Realmente, minha senhora... Todo homem tem um preço. Ainda bem que os sentimentos não. O que eu sinto por Elektra é impagável. Mesmo que ela seja deserdada, mesmo que ela seja apenas uma amazona de Athenas, eu a amaria. E sabe? Eu preferia que você assim. Uma mulher comum para um homem comum...

Hipólita ficou mais furiosa ainda. E saiu, batendo os pés. Marin comentou depois, quando ele contou aos parentes a conversa:

-Oiros, você pode ser tudo, menos um homem comum...

-Irmão, você sempre foi, é e será meu ídolo. – Aioria sorriu. – Eu teria matado essa mulher há muito tempo...

-Quando o casamento acabar, ela vai precisar de uma boa escolta pra casa... – riu Aioros. – Todo mundo quer a cabeça dela...

N/A: E no próximo, o casamento! E uma surpresa! 21/04/06.


	3. Chapter 3

**O CASAMENTO DE AIOROS E ELEKTRA**

**Ou como tirar o sossego de um budista...**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – O CASAMENTO ENFIM... O AMOR É LINDO... **

O salão arrumado, os convidados chegando, Saori com o começo de uma enxaqueca. Nunca na vida ela tinha desejado que um dia chegasse e terminasse.

Assim como ela, outros no Santuário também desejavam o mesmo. Shaka encabeçava a lista. Ainda mais porque duas horas antes da cerimônia, Hipólita tinha ido à casa de Virgem atrás do Mu, para pedir o colar.

-Colar?

-Sim, querido. O colar que eu te dei quando nos conhecemos e você pediu para guardar de lembrança...

-Não está aqui, está no cofre do Templo de Atena, com Shion. – respondeu Mu, querendo tirá-la de Virgem, mas Shaka já tinha saído de perto.

Enquanto eles subiam para pegar o colar, Shaka foi tomar banho para se arrumar. Mas depois de limpo, sentou-se na cama, olhando para o espelho e penteando o cabelo sem vontade...

"Ela é igual ao Baba, só é mais cheia nos lugares" a voz de Moksha ressoava em sua mente... "O colar que você me pediu para guardar de lembrança..." Veneno puro... Ou a realidade? Mu estava com ele apenas porque ele era um clone mal feito da mulher que ele amava... Ela não podia ficar com ele, então ele, Shaka, servia de estepe...

Afrodite entrou feito um tufão no quarto:

-HEH, loiro, não ta pronto ainda?

-Não vou.

-Como assim, não vai?

-Não indo, Dido.

-Ah, não. Essa não. Você não vai dar esse gostinho praquela vaca loira. Mas não vai mesmo!

-AFRODITE! Não enche! Eu... eu... não vou me arrumar todo, feito um pavão, somente para competir com aquela mulher.

-Não, meu querido. Você vai se arrumar todo, porque você é uma criatura linda, diáfana, e merece destaque. Vamos, _vite, vite,_ como diria o Camus... Cadê aquela túnica com fios de ouro ma-ra-vi-lho-sa que compramos para o casório? Vou prender o seu cabelo num coque aqui em cima e deixar alguns fios soltos... Agora o kohl pra realçar seus belos olhos azuis, que só perdem para os meus em beleza e luminosidade e...

-BABA, ocê ta lindo!

-Viu? Da boca das crianças, a verdade! Agora, vamos subir que eu ainda tenho que terminar a minha superprodução... Depois o Mu nos alcança...

Ao entrar no Salão do Santuário, Shaka percebeu que todo mundo tinha dado o melhor de si nas roupas e maquiagens. E Hipólita, quando entrou, tinha cometido a gafe de querer parecer mais que a noiva. "Vaca competitiva". Mas agüentou firme.

Elektra apareceu, braço dado com Mu, divina criatura. A túnica era branca e longa, bordada em vermelho. Seus cabelos trançados com mini rosas vermelhas. Nas mãos, azáleas. Sortidas. Milo e Camus cantavam "You're the first, the last, my everything". O sorriso do noivo iluminaria um estádio de futebol.

Trocaram juras de amor. As alianças, que Moksha sabia que não era pra engolir. Shaka controlou-se muito para não olhar para seus próprios dedos, com anéis forjados pelo próprio Mu, mas nenhum com significado de uma aliança perene. Sentiu uma inveja dos noivos, de seus amigos casados, do amor mundano como um todo. Sentiu que estava sufocando. E que seu mundo ia desabar ao ver o pai da noiva pedindo a palavra.

-Pessoal, um minutinho da sua atenção... Eu queria aproveitar o momento para fazer uma declaração... Minha filha precisou casar para que eu percebesse a falta que me faz uma pessoa ao meu lado... A falta que faz criar vínculos, fortalecer laços, dizer a essa pessoa especial o quanto eu a amo. Minha filha precisou casar para que eu sentisse que também preciso...

Shaka quis que o chão se abrisse, o céu caísse, que ele explodisse. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ver o seu amado Mu ali, fazendo uma declaração de amor para outra pessoa, na frente de todo mundo. Agora com certeza ele ia puxar uma caixinha de alianças, ajoelhar-se e pedir Hipólita em casamento...

"Buda, me dê forças!" – e cravou as unhas nas mãos para não chorar nem fugir correndo.

Mu fez sinal aos cantores. Milo olhou para Camus, que lhe deu a vez de começar. E Escorpião começou baixinho:

From this moment...

_A partir deste momento..._

Life has begun

_A vida começou_

From this moment you're the one

_A partir deste momento você é o único... _

E tirou mesmo uma caixinha, visivelmente de alianças, do bolso. Shaka deu um passo para trás e Hipólita, sorrindo maldosamente, veio para frente. Elektra se pôs em seu caminho e Aioros pegou no braço de Virgem. Mu pôs um joelho no chão e abriu a caixinha.

-Metade de minha alma, luz dos meus olhos, bálsamo da minha dor, alegria dos meus dias, prazer das minhas noites. A partir deste momento, quero tornar público e oficial que você é meu, eu sou seu e nada, nunca mais vai nos separar. Shaka Rashimanibah, Cavaleiro de Virgem, quer se casar comigo?

-O sobrenome do Shaka é esse? – Carlo estranhou, mas Afrodite lhe deu uma cotovelada.

-Agora não. Olha o clima...

Shaka demorou pra entender. A aliança não era para Hipólita. Milo não estava se engasgando na música para Hipólita. Seus amigos não estavam aplaudindo feito loucos o pedido de Mu para Hipólita. Era pra ele. A música, o pedido, as alianças... Teve vontade de chorar, de gritar "SIM!" até Hades no inferno ou Zeus no Olimpo ouvir. Mas se controlou. E estendendo a mão, aceitou a aliança, reverenciou seu amado, a Athena, que chorava já copiosamente e proclamou seus votos:

-Metade de minha alma, luz dos meus olhos, bálsamo da minha dor, alegria dos meus dias, prazer das minhas noites, tranqüilidade do meu coração, paz da minha mente... Eu sou seu, você é meu, de agora até o final dos tempos. Eu te amo, Mulayert Dookat.

-_Madre de Dios_, se esse casamento não sai_, yo no_ saberia _el_ _nombre_ desses dois nunca!

-Shh! Não quebre o clima...

Hipólita ficou com cara de tacho. Rangeu os dentes. Mas ninguém estava ligando. Cada um pegou seu par e foi para a festa. Afinal, não é sempre que há dois casamentos num dia, da filha e do pai...

Aioros pediu aos "wedding singer" para cantarem de novo a música que ele escolheu para Shaka e Mu. Pegou Elektra e foi dançar com ela no meio do salão, cantando baixinho no ouvido dela.

_From this moment/Life has begun/ From this moment, you are the one/ Right beside is where I belong/ From this moment on_

A partir deste momento/ A vida começou/ A partir deste momento, você é único/ Ao seu lado é onde eu devo estar/ A partir deste momento...

Shaka e Mu também dançavam. Mas estavam em outra dimensão.

_From this moment/ I have been blessed/ I live only for your hapiness/ And for your love/ I'd give my last breath/ From this moment on_

A partir deste momento/ Fui abençoado/ Vivo unicamente para sua felicidade/ E pelo seu amor/ Daria meu último suspiro/ A partir deste momento...

Moksha no colo de Shion estava eufórico:

-Agoia, vô, meu baba tem aigolinha doiada. Ele ta feliz, não ta?

-Sim, Mok-chan, ele está muito feliz...

_I give my hand to you/ With all my heart/ I can't wait to live my life with you/ I can't wait to start/ You and I will never be apart/ My dreams/ Came true/ Because of you_

Eu dei minha mão pra você/ Com todo meu coração/ Mal posso esperar pra viver toda minha vida com você/ Mal posso esperar começar/ Você e eu nunca nos separaremos/ Meus sonhos/ Se tornaram reais/ Por sua causa

Elektra sorria, nos braços de Aioros. Ele a apertava de leve, como se não acreditasse que era real. Mas seus amigos no palco, cantando em coro a felicidade de amar e de ter amigos para apoiar uns aos outros era bem real:

_FROM THIS MOMENT/ AS LONG AS I LIVE/ I WILL LOVE YOU/ I PROMISE YOU THIS/ There is nothing I wouldn't give/ From this moment on..._

A partir deste momento/ E enquanto eu viver/ Eu te amarei/ Te prometo/ Não há nada que eu não daria/ A partir deste momento.

-Oiros...

-Leka...

-Nunca pensei que ia me sentir assim...

-E isso é bom ou é ruim?

-É meio assustador. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto muito bem.

-Fico feliz de ser o responsável por essa revolução no seu coração...

-"Todo amor é o estopim de uma revolução"... Já ouviu isso?

-Sim, em algum lugar...

Houve danças, quebra de pratos, muito riso, alegria em toda a parte. Hipólita quis partir logo após a festa. Ninguém fez muita questão de impedi-la. Suas guardas suspiraram. Por elas, ficariam mais tempo por ali...

Na casa de Sagitário, Aioros estava ansioso. Ele era praticamente tão virgem quanto a noiva, já que em sua primeira vida só tinha conhecido o sexo furtivo e medroso com outras molecas. Depois de ressuscitado, mais sexo casual. Era a primeira vez que ia fazer amor. E queria dar o melhor de si. Ao ver Elektra nua na cama, engoliu em seco. Era uma deusa e aquele seria o altar da celebração do seu amor. Então tudo devagar e com o coração na frente...

Elektra não tinha muitos parâmetros, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo sim, era fazer amor... Não as descrições depravadas das suas amigas. Sentir um homem ser duro, firme, músculos e suor e ao mesmo tempo macio e gentil sob seus dedos, suspirando e gemendo, fazendo-a atingir um nirvana e depois uma paz indescritível...

E o melhor. Não ter que levantar da cama depois, se vestir e nunca mais vê-lo. Ter o privilégio de tê-lo todas as noites, dividir uma vida de manhãs também... Não, sua mãe nunca entenderia a beleza e o poder daquilo...

De madrugada, a natureza chamou. Elektra suspirou, mas teve que atender. Aioros resmungou e apertou-a mais, quando ela tentou sair do abraço.

-Não, Oiros. Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Ele bocejou e soltou-a. Quando ela voltou, ergueu o lençol e brincou:

-Nossa, ele já ta "pronto" de novo?

-Com você por perto, "ele" sempre vai estar. – resmungou o marido, abraçando-a e se ajeitando pra dormir de novo.

-Espere. Não vamos dar um jeito nisso?

-Amor... – Oiros abriu um olho. – Você deve estar cansada e um pouco dolorida, não? – Elektra ficou meio ruborizada mas concordou. – Então. Se Zeus e Afrodite ajudarem, "ele" vai estar sempre aí, de prontidão. Mas você não é simplesmente meu vaso particular de esperma. É minha esposa, a mulher que eu escolhi pra partilhar da minha vida, inclusive dos meus momentos de prazer. Portanto... – ele bocejou de novo. – Vamos dormir.

Elektra se ajeitou o melhor que pode nos braços dele, ouvindo o coração do mais gentil cavaleiro do mundo bater. E ele batia rápido. Por ela. Se isso era amor, ela louvava aos deuses pelo privilégio de conhecê-lo e experimentá-lo... Isso valia mais que um reino, uma coroa, era o poder supremo, que rege o mundo...

N/A: pronto, my dear Carla Elektra Black. Ta casada! E o melhor, o Mú e o Shaka também! Espero que tenha ficado a seu gosto. Eu dei o melhor cara do Santuário pra você. Ele é bonito, generoso, forte, sensível e tranqüilo. Mas pouca gente dá valor a ele... 30/04/06.


End file.
